


orange titty

by koiiiiiiii



Category: Transformice
Genre: dumb self inserts, it's joke.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-16 15:27:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17552255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koiiiiiiii/pseuds/koiiiiiiii
Summary: a few joke fics i wrote back in 2017 about ex mod atinesta





	1. first

**Author's Note:**

> now that i've moved on to other things that aren't mouse game, i've decided to post these because i've wanting to post them for a while but forgot to for like. a year.   
> by any chance that either cafers/Atinesta Herself sees this, i apologize lol, don't come 4 me for this because it's joke. But we all know that only one party mentioned in that message will ignore it. anyway enjoy or soemthing like that i dont care

“uwAAAAAAaaAa i have so mennee Atinesta Points™ owowowowow what am i goign 2 use them on?!?!?!?!” i sed 2 meself becuase i was rich. i hav many poit i hav like 9002 yaaayayyYYA  
“I GOTTA CAHS EM IN!!!!!!!! WOOOOOOO” i SCREAMED as i magicaly teleported in Florida for som reason and DHE WSD RITE THERE!!! SUCH A DISCOVER  
wow atinesta was pretty. so pretty wow im gay? hahah just kiding i cant be gay for a modo thats like reverse lolicon incest (im gya anyway) she was so fuckogn pretty that I CUSSED secrety wow jus look at that face. prety as duck  
“b” she said. i relaixd my mistake.i just said all of that outloud ncjfjfndjjddk FUCK  
“I am so sorry. It was the heat of the moment. I only came here to cash in my points.” I said in such formality.  
she said nothign and put her hand on ME TITTY OMG I WILL NEVER WASH THIS SHIRT OR TIT EVER SGAIN  
“GDSGDHSJHYSJGZHDHFDHFHDKFSHGFJSJGD” i nfdjdhfhfned. i was having heart attakc while stand. i shoul have touched tit.u jno wht im gotta touch it . i touch her tity ans what the fuck. it was hard. har dtity. TITTY BONE????? god thats so hot. i wanna break that tityy bone. i need to say it. i wan atinesta to wan wan uwu :3 me to rucking bed take me to fucking TOWN oh wait we are in town  
“can.. can i brek tity bon”  
“no thank you stay “ill cahs me pointd”  
“ ok”   
and then room??? whats a tin bucket’s room look like  
i was on bed...tied to bed??? y this im fuck? I JUST WANTD TO BREAK BONE but then i rwlziaed i wanted 2 fuc whn i saw her undrssin? holy shit? how tall is this modo lol   
“ttt t tt t t t t t Take it off slow for me.” i sad but i was too latr her shirt was OFF and bra. it was brown like hr mous ooh cutie owo  
she take off bra. oh my god. it wasn't titty bony it was ORANGE RIVER HER TIT WS TWO HOLES WITH ENDLESS ORANGES OH MY FUCKING GOD  
atinesta start CRY nad tryign to pick up orange but it was impossible they jus kept comfing out jsut fucking SPILLING OUT and i just looked. i couldnhxcnxnfndndffntnngngf i tie to bed wtd??????????!!?!!!???  
how untie  
at thsi point the crying was SCREAMING And nitnws dba d becuas eim crytypign right,, nw,,of hxcnxnfndndffntnngngf,,,,,, ;-(   
then bedbrok. oh no  
she was cryscream… my ear… OW….. i die the end


	2. final

ooooOOOhhh my god qhst wsd that. ws dthat all a _**DREAM???**_ it must have been you dont jus….. orange rover tity  
but it was Not dream. it real because WHST TJE UFGKC THERES ORANGE EVERYWHERE  
waitinesta why am i still here  
AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA  
tinesta mus hav done tdi i mena her fucking tit (multiple tit) is a potal to orasnge hell  
fuck… FUCK  
“no fuck. thats illegal” tfm user calciuhm appeard and slapd me across face  
“OW!!!!!” i scrmd  
nfjddndjfjnd why did this hapen to me  
“listen here atinestafucker”  
“wht”  
There was a silence. My what was never answered.  
and then i back in Room??? whst  
She there. Uh huh  
orange florida b is my new rapper name the end  
im too lazy to joke around lol


	3. bonus

while she there, i quickl rrela? oh my god! its fuckign BURNING UP IN her e jeuss chridt

aestheticnesta spun aroudn and was a a a a a a a a a a a aaa aa a a a cut e  aniem school girl hors o devprs??? how spell 

nut wost . Original Modo Still There?! 

SHE THERE ??!?? uh huh?

THERE WERE SEVETAL!!? VERSIONS !!!! miss 201 kb how do you look that FINE in evety songle clone or urself.

And then there was the real one. She towered over us and hph ym god how tall is this modo????? cna someoen please reveal height??? shortinesta??? tallinesta??? nest?

but yeha she was big. biggy modo. mm!h STOMP Me but not anyone else just me <33333

mouse florida was doomed!!!!! wha t will me and these dozens of cloens DO??!!! bigginesta stared Down at us with those… blue eyes and that… pretty nose ans that.. mouf…. mmm… i could have melt right there but i was already melting because my other twitter account said so (and because its so fucking HOYT in here!!!!)

then i decided its a Good time to go to the bitch. but IT WASNT there was the sun?? WE WERE ON THE SUN THTS WHY ITWAS SO HOT WTF IM DUMMY i thought it was because of hottinesta over here. or is it suninesta????? idk

but wait. how was giantinesta standing on the sun??? she must be a orange goddess from  hell heaven. what would you call this

uhhhh

hmmm

godinesta ?

only beings like this can have This Much Beauty.  but while i was thinking about every single thigh of this modo... the Clones. the cloninestas SURROUNDED me!!! this was it!!! i finally get the ruck!!!

she do th… the chef hat removal.. and th.. th thhththth CAPE removal. looks like special cooking nyami was special fucking nyami

but wait!! The crowd Spread Out

there was Another. anothernesta. was it… atinest herself? Real?

No. it was the mother of childinesta. Mariexo. this has to be dream. it cant be real its impossible to see these modos toghter?????!!!! mahree RIPPED the shark that was on her hed and smacked me with it!! oww!!!!! i wanted this but OW 

then.. oh no.

oh my god. angrynesta. where did her hat go OW PLEASE STOP HITTING ME :(

and then… i felt my waterbottle break. my poor waterbottle please come back

BAWK BAWK oh mmy god whast is tha!t!!! bakw bkw HOLY SHIT it was… chickenesta bawk. ORANGE CHICKEN MOTHERFUCK

and Behind the??? chicken modo was.. uhh

weebinesta??? pop pop popn YEAH LET'S GET MOVIN’ i would not b

oh wait

theres?? miminesta??? wow what a Great

wait HOW THE FUCK ARE THESE CLONES MADE

and then i was KNOCKED back to earth by the chicken modo and we did this thign. you know the magnet vocaloid thing yeah that

i could have fucked a chicken today

and jeuss fuck that SCARED me so i felt somethign… Exit me... what what in the koi ?

it was… hat. Her hat.  **_The_ ** hat

“i dotn want this no thank you stay away bye” and then. They're all against me! Physically! ruckin time? town time? my hat and cape were still missing its just me, my hair and my Green Eyes 

and its slapping competition. i thought fuck but yeah i could accept this

so they're ALL SLAPPING ME OW ow ow mmmh and then i die

now im dead… hmmm something's Missing

OH

i forgot to ask for hre number fuck mayb i could ask the other ???? thinginestas

wait im dead but tha dkesnt matter

ok so i asked and i got fucking chickenscratch guees i dye

but wait!! how many times will I say BUT WAIT!!!!

b w!!!! mariexo… tis is chance

“number”

“n”

“plx”

“N”

“:(“

and then i get run over by.. uhhhhhhhhh a giant orange

and that CONCLUDES this bonus thank you bye

 


End file.
